what you left
by 16tinyhumangreys
Summary: Amelia gets pregnant from a one night stand ... not omelia ... she leaves for 10 years and returns for a consult how does it go?


p data-p-id="18a7a5b2fc69c446a294484cad6408d2"strongI'm not the best but please no negative comments ... if you enjoyed it and are looking for more ill post more set during 12x08 or at the end! hope you enjoy- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="18a7a5b2fc69c446a294484cad6408d2"strongAmelia's pov-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="18a7a5b2fc69c446a294484cad6408d2" /p  
p data-p-id="18a7a5b2fc69c446a294484cad6408d2"It was just a one night stand was all it was . I swear./p  
p data-p-id="8d7d64834e9ef7d8bd1c836d49081146"Staring at the 5 positive pregnancy tests on my bathroom counters, I can't not think about it./p  
p data-p-id="f955176e2e7ace5ed8c1e3036f8888ef"After Meredith kicked me out I decided to get a drink and I've been sober for a few years but I was upset about Owen and Meredith. It was a simple mistake was all it was./p  
p data-p-id="79159a55cbe2392d6008ef6e0485df55"But how do I explainthat to the people I love?/p  
p data-p-id="1dbe50b4b9bf819985433bd669716268"emFlashback: /em/p  
p data-p-id="e62f1a9ea8ebb09a5029c687c448de45"emI was sitting on a stool at the bar when a guy sat down in the seat Riggs abandoned ./embr /em"Hey darlin' " an attractive brown haired , green eyed man said/embr /em"Hey" I replied/embr /em"This is a nice place , come here often?" I had rolled my eyes at that line/embr /em"Yeah for the past year and half" /embr /em"It's homey"/embr /em"Where are you from?" I asked /embr /em"Arkansas " /embr /emI nodded /embr /em"Let's go" I said ... I just needed a quicky and I didn't care who./em/p  
p data-p-id="00f1cbe9a709ec8abcb74fdab6f2a1be"That's how it happened I brought a stranger to my hotel and now I'm having a baby without knowing the father.../p  
p data-p-id="21022ffa440a2b660eb21a02a177af1b"-4months later-/p  
p data-p-id="f3fd27b6798c90acf18a370a2083dcdb"It's been 4months since the whole thing with Meredith went down and we haven't talked since except about patients than we went back to ignoring each other at all costs./p  
p data-p-id="6452712d569dea583856032cbb973b2a"I was all alone in the restroom -or at least I thought- looking into the mirror washing my hands . When I lifted my shirt up checking my belly to see if I was starting to show ."well . I hope you have a brain" my eyes started tearing up thinking about 'unicorn baby' "I'm really sorry you know . For not getting your dad's name" ..." I'm a horrible person and nobody wants me I mean come on I have no family or real friends here ... I'm very hormonal right now I mean I'm talking to my stomach right now " I start laughing/crying "I don't care ... Someone's listening to me at least " I sat down on a stool with my hand on my belly "I'm giving Richard my 2 weeks notice today and I just have to go pack and were off to Australia" I sigh loudly laughing again ... After a few moments of silence I hear a flush and i start cursing myself mentally ... It's going to be someone I know .../p  
p data-p-id="9d302e7bd0d23aadff27f1cf6ad560eb"And the stalls open and I brace myself ... I would have rather had anyone in the hospital listening to me but no it had to be Meredith Grey and I groan and start getting up walking toward the door before she decides to talk br /"So your leaving?" She asksbr /"Yeah." I sigh opening the door walking out and heading to Richard./p  
p data-p-id="b4ae5b94357479b2d8b5ff81af34bffe"-10 years later-/p  
p data-p-id="405fbfc46c5938f750822ab0f20985f4"And now I stand at the door to Grey-Sloan hospital with my sassy 10 year old daughter Belle shepherd ... It's been 10 years since I've last been here and now I got called in for a consult . I'm only staying for 3 days before I head back to Australia .br /-br /As soon as the elevator doors open I'm faced with Meredith grey and a much older Ellis .br /Wow time changes people .br /She looks shocked br /"Amelia. What are you doing here? An who's this?" She asksbr /" This is belle and I'm here for a consult" I reply turning around facing the front of the elevator she mumbles an 'oh' br /As it was taking us up I feel belle tugging on me . I look down"yes belle?" br /"Mommy, when we're done with this can we goto La to visit aunt Addie? And Henry" she asksbr /"Sure why not . It's been over three months since we've last seen them " I laugh softly br /"Yeah " she laughs "plus max is there and he likes you a lot mommy" br /"I don't think daddy would approve " br /"No I meant likes you as a friend mom... Ugh" she laughs br /An I hear a throat clear behind us we turn to a meredith br /"How are they ?" She askedbr /"Who? Addie and jake or ?"br /"Yeah"br /"They are great Addie has two children , Henry and jasmine" br /"That good and how about you?"br /"We're doing great I have two children as well obviously you know belle but I have a little girl named Peyton she's 8 and a little princess but also a devil" I smirkbr /"Oh yeah ... Ellis too" and Ellis hits her br /"No! Mom I'm awesome" Ellis saysbr /"Yeah of course"br /"Do we know them mom?" Belle asks br /"Yeah we do... Meet your aunt Meredith and cousin Ellis shepherd " I say walking out leaving a shocked belle behind.../p  
p data-p-id="48d5aeb60910bc2ba2d0248d927a9218"strongI KNOW ... NOT THE BEST... I'm not very good at proof reading and I hope that you enjoyed this ... I'll post more later ... THANK YOU/strong㈵6/p 


End file.
